Letters to Randy: The Second Year
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Soldier Randall Kieth Orton and his girlfriend Arianna Caleb made it through their first year apart. But the second year holds new challenges and a third person entering their relationship. With new problems and no margin for mistakes, will they make it through the second year? Or will Randall receive a Dear John letter at the end of the year? Randy/OC.
1. Merry Christmas

**I had a tough time, getting inspiration for this story that's why you are seeing it now and that is why basically everyone who loved letters to Randy had to wait around 5 months but its here so, enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

Confusion is the only word you can use to describe what I feel. This type was worse. It isn't like in high school where you pick and choose who will be your date to the next dance. This is real life. Like when you see the person you love but you see someone else that's with you and you start to get feelings for that person. Everything you and your other half had figured out, you ruin in a second. Then you feel like the worst person alive because you realize what you've done. You feel trapped. But it's too late to go back. You have to keep moving forward and hope that you don't lose either one. At the end, you have to choose. But either one you choose, you're going to ruin the other person.

* * *

**Prologue: Part 2**

**December 15****th****, 2011 | 9:37 A.M.**

**Arianna**

"This can't be right." Arianna said looking down at the test in her hands. She counted and counted back in her head and it all seemed to give her the same answer.

"Maryse! Get changed we're going to the doctors, like right now!" Arianna said into her phone before hanging up and running to her closet and pulling out the first articles of clothing she could find which happened to be skinny jeans and a tank top with a cardigan on top.

"Snow, sweetie, I can't play with you right now, Mommy is going to the doctor's office okay?" Arianna said to the small snow white Pomeranian that was running around on the floor with a chew toy in its mouth. Arianna raced to get dressed before slipping on some flats that were near her door. She quickly made sure Snow had everything she needed like food and water before patting her on the head and running out the door. Afterwards she ran to the elevator and waited impatiently until she got to the floor below before racing to Maryse and Ted's apartment. She used the key Maryse had given her and barged into the spotless apartment she saw her best friend passed out asleep with Ted's arms wrapped around her in their room. Arianna so did not have time for this. She debated against climbing on the bed and jumping on it until they woke up but seeing as she didn't know if she had a condition or not she instead opted for screaming her lungs out until Maryse was awake.

"MARYSE!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Arianna what do you want?" Maryse said irritated.

"Get dressed we're going to the doctors."

"Why do I have to go?" Maryse asked as she carefully swung Ted's arm away from her body and sat up on the edge of the bed stretching.

"Because you're my best friend and I am freaking out, so please get dressed we can even go to Starbucks afterwards, my treat." Arianna said.

Maryse looked up at me at the mention of Starbucks.

"Fine, but you have to buy me lunch too." Maryse said before walking into the walk in closet and getting dressed.

"Okay, fine. Hurry I'll make the appointment." Arianna said as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"_Doctor Stratus' office how may I help you?"_

"Hi, yes, I want to make an appointment; preferably today at you earliest hour." Arianna said biting her lip and hoping that she could get an appointment immediately, if she didn't her nerves would get the best of her and it would not be pretty.

"_We have an opening in 1 hour, someone just canceled, and can you tell me why you need to be seen today?"_

* * *

"Can you tell me what's wrong? I mean you haven't even told me why I am being dragged out to a doctor's office this early in the morning." Maryse said adjusting her hair and looking at her friend.

"I can't even talk about it. I am seriously freaked out right now." Arianna said.

"Okay but you just missed the turn for Doctor Michael's office."

"I know." Arianna responded. Shawn Michaels was her normal doctor but today she was going to see a special kind of doctor.

"Okay, so you're making me really worried right now, where are we going?" Maryse said starting to panic.

"You'll see." Arianna said and they rode in silence for the rest of the ride. When Arianna parked Maryse looked up at the sign in front of the place they were at.

"Arianna! You can't be serious! No, what- what is going on?" Maryse half screamed.

"See this is why I brought you, I am nervous and I needed someone here." Arianna said closing the trucks door and holding on tightly to her purse. Maryse was looking at her shocked but walking in the office nonetheless. Arianna and Maryse walked up to the front desk.

"Umm, hi. My name is Arianna we talked on the phone, I have an appointment."

"Oh yes, one second girl." The red-headed woman said before pulling out a pink clipboard with a couple of forms on top and handing them to Arianna along with a pen.

"Here you go, just fill this out, and the Doctor Stratus will be right with you, My name is Maria ask me anything if you need help." Maria said smiling brightly. Arianna smiled back and walked to the waiting area with Maryse holding on to her arm.

"Okay, tell me how this happened?" Maryse whisper-shouted.

"Maryse I think you know how it happened." Arianna snapped quietly, while looking down at the forms and filling out her information.

"Okay, I know. But was it a one night stand or something?"

"No of course not, you know I'm not like that." Arianna said hurrying to fill out everything. Maryse seemed to think about this while Arianna finally finished filling out the forms and handed them back to Maria.

"Arianna Caleb?"

Arianna looked up and saw a beautiful woman that looked to be in her 30s she was tan and had gorgeous brown hair. Arianna and Maryse followed the woman.

"My name is Dr, Stratus, why don't you step up on the scale there so we can take you're basic information." Dr. Stratus said and smiled at the young woman in front of her.

Arianna nodded and did everything the doctor said before being led into a room along with Maryse.

"Okay so tell me what's up, why are you here today?"

"Umm, I need a test."

"Alright, we're going to get started right on that so you can relax a bit more." Dr. Stratus said. She could see Arianna was nervous and was about to have a breakdown. She handed Arianna a cup and pointed towards the bathroom. Arianna went in there and finished what she had to do before washing her hands and walking back out.

"Alright so I'm going to check on that, I'll be back. Relax, everything will be okay."

Arianna nodded as the doctor walked out. Maryse hugged her friend. Arianna held on to her tightly.

" 'Ryse what am I going to do? Randy is in Germany. My parents are going to be upset. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to be the responsible one. I'm 22 years old for god sakes; I barely just graduated college and got a job." Arianna ranted.

"Whatever happens, I'll be here. Ted will be here. All of our friends will be here with you."

Arianna smiled and thanked her.

The wait seemed like hours Arianna could barely stay still. She wanted to walk out of the room and find Dr. Stratus herself. Finally when she was about to do so, Dr. Stratus walked in.

"Congratulations, you my dear are pregnant." Dr. Stratus said brightly.

"Oh my god," Was all that Arianna could say.

"According to your tests, you are about 10 weeks pregnant. You must have conceived around October 4th through October 6th."

Maryse looked up, "That was when you were in Germany, with Randy, right?"

Dr. Stratus looked confused, "My boyfriend is in the Army and he's stationed in Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany." Dr. Stratus nodded understanding.

"We're going to do an ultrasound so please lift up your shirt and lay down." Dr. Stratus said smiling. Arianna did what she was told and she held on to Maryse's hand as Dr. Stratus put a jelly like cold substance on her stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine and started looking into her stomach.

"There he is. He looks great." Arianna looked at the screen where the doctor was pointing and she could vaguely make it out but when she did she smiled. This situation was all messed up, but seeing her baby, it made everything seem okay.

"Do you want some pictures?"

"Yes, please." Arianna said as the doctor printed some pictures.

"Okay there you go, so do you want me to continue as your doctor or would you like me to refer you to another doctor?"

"I want to continue coming here."

"Alright so, I'll set up an appointment for you to come in to do everything else, since, I think this has been enough excitement for today so just go to Maria in the front desk, when you're ready." With that the doctor left.

"I just have a question, how did you not know that you didn't have your period last month?" Maryse asked as she helped Arianna wipe the cold jelly from her stomach.

"You know my period is really irregular. Sometimes it skips a month. But never two. I was looking for something yesterday and I saw the package of pads and. I realized it was way past the date I was supposed to get it." Arianna said, a bit calmer.

"So you bought an at home test?" Maryse asked.

"I took it this morning that why I panicked and called you."

"How are you going to tell him?" Maryse said changing the subject.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Prologue: Part 3**

**December 24****th****, 2011 | 6:53 P.M.**

**Randy**

"So what are we doing tomorrow? It's Christmas!"

"What we do every time we get a day off?" Randy answered.

"No, this has to be special, it's Christmas for god sakes." John said loudly.

"We could go snowboarding?" Mike said.

"Or we could just sit around the fire and try not to freeze?" John Morrison said.

"You guy have no-"

"Orton! Cena! You got mail." Chief of Staff Chris Jericho yelled into the intercom of the dining hall. Randy stood up along with John and they both walked through the snow to the on base post office.

"Who do you think it's from?" John asked.

"Well, John, I already got a packages from both Arianna and my family so. It could be anyone."

"I got one from my family so I assume this is from Nikki."

"Well aren't you exited?" Randy said sarcastically.

"Just like you were 2 days ago when you got Arianna's package right?"

"Damn, I forgot I can't tease you anymore." Randy said.

"That's right sucker. Lets hurry up, I'm starving and I think Ryback may try to eat my food." John said.

Randy and John both got to the post office and each got their belongings. John got a huge package of course from Nikki but Randy got an envelope, from Arianna.

"She already sent me a letter in her package, and this can't be the response because I sent it 2 days ago." Randy said confused as they walked to their sleeping quarters. When they got there John opened the box and started scanning through the various items Nikki had sent.

Randy sat on the bed and opened the letter carefully. What he found wasn't a letter. It was a picture. He recognized it immediately. It was an ultrasound sonogram scan. Randy looked at it confused before turning it around on the back written in sparkly purple ink was

_**Merry Christmas, Daddy.**_

* * *

**Did ya like it? Well as you can remember this is a daily updated story. Sorry for the delay. Please Review if you like it, please review if you didn't like to tell me how to make it better :-)**


	2. The Worst Mistake

**Hey; A/N at the bottom so please take the time to read that if you want to know about updating, until then let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Worst Mistake**

* * *

**Randy's POV**

"It must be important if you're taking this much time to get to a phone." John said as he and Randy walked to Chris Jericho's office.

"John hurry up, and the faster we get there the faster you will get back to your food before Ryback eats it." Randy said impatiently, to say Arianna's revelation shocked him was an understatement. He had so many questions and so many things to say to Arianna. Now more than ever he knew that he needed to be home. But he couldn't just leave. He had more months to go before he could be honorably discharged. It almost killed him to know that Arianna would be carrying his baby without him being there to help her. Or worse without him being there to put the ring on her finger her parents would surely demand. It was late so he couldn't call her. There was a 6 hour time difference between Louisville, KY and Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany.

"Why are you all of a sudden so stressed? I mean you should be happy that the letter was from Arianna, why is all of the Christmas cheer gone?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I make this call okay?" Randy said attempting to appease John. They soon made it and found Chris Jericho about to leave, going to celebrate Christmas Eve with his family.

"Orton, Cena, What are you two doing here, I can't talk right now, My wife is waiting for me." Chris said about to leave.

"Permission to make a phone call sir." Randy said hoping Chris wouldn't ask questions.

"Permission denied. You need a good reason and you have 30 seconds, go." Chris said waiting to hear the reason why Randall was so desperate for a phone call.

Randy said nothing instead handing the envelope that he carried in his hand to Chief-of-staff Chris Jericho. Chris looked confused before he opened the envelope and pulled out the Ultrasound scan and looking at it before turning it around to the back and understanding immediately why Randall needed the phone call.

"You got 10 minutes. Hurry up." Chris said stepping out the door to wait outside the room.

Randall walked to the phone immediately after Chris stepped out the door and dialed a number that in a few months he would regret calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roman, It's me Randy."

"Randy? Hey brother, you need to speak to mom or something?"

"No, I need to talk to you just listen, I don't have much time. Has Arianna spoken to mom?"

"No, we haven't talked to Arianna ever since we've been here in St. Louis visiting Granddad. Why is something wrong with her?" Roman asked.

"No, well yes. I think you're going to be an uncle sooner than you thought."

"Dude no way, she's pregnant?!"Roman screamed.

"Yes, but calm down. I don't want mom to know until Arianna tells her. But I need a huge favor, that if you don't do I will kick your ass when I get back in a few months."

"Anything you need bro, I'm here."

"I need you to watch Arianna, you know take care of her. I'm giving you permission to act as her surrogate boyfriend and father to my kid until I get back, you better not touch her though, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Okay, okay, calm down. You know I wouldn't try to steal your girl. But okay, as soon as we get back, I'll be there to take care of her."

"Thanks man, I owe you my life for this. Take care of her. I have to go."

"Alright take care man." Roman said before hanging up.

Randy turned to John who's jaw was on the floor. He had just seen what was inside of the envelope and heard what Randy was asking his brother.

"No way." Was all that managed to escape John's mouth.

"Tell me about it."

That was how Randy made the mistake that he would find out about soon enough.

* * *

_Arianna Lia Caleb_

_December 26__th__, 2011_

_568 Roseland Apartment Complex_

_Louisville, Kentucky, U.S.A._

_Dear Arianna, _

_Please tell me this isn't a joke, please. How did you find out and why didn't you tell me sooner? How are you? How is my kid? How far along are you? I expect an answer to everything as soon as possible. That envelope arrived on Christmas Eve. You have no idea what I felt when I turned the scan around and saw your words. I would have thought that it was a joke if I hadn't seen it in that purple ink you love so much. I can't even explain how I feel right now. I wish I was there. I really do. I've been talking to some officials about the least amount of time that I could get honorably discharged in. So far none of the answers are what I'm looking for. I'm hoping I will be able to be home, before we have the baby, but I'm not so sure. If I'm lucky I might be able to be there when you're in the hospital. I'll try my damn hardest to get to you. I'm already going to miss everything else. I'm not going to miss the birth of my child, if I can help it. But if I do, I can always be there for the birth of the next one. Other than that tell me what have you been doing? I want to know. Wow that sounded like I was stalker. Sorry about that, baby._

_Christmas wasn't the best; all I could do was think about you and the baby and being there. John tried to get me to go snowboarding. But I just sat there watching everyone else. Let me say it was pretty funny watching Ryback, the big guy you met that is somehow always hungry, attempt to snowboard. And Cody, I know how much you love him, he's been actually doing his job. Surprising since he usually stands in front of a mirror the whole day. Just kidding, he's a pretty good soldier, but he somehow has been doing extra work these days. There's really nothing interesting that has been going on. John stole the camera you sent for me and took up half the SD card on pictures of everyone on the base which I'm kinda happy about. I'm gonna miss my best friend when I leave the army. Just don't ever tell him that, he would never let me live it down. He entered a year later than me so, he has to wait about another year to get out. _

_I almost have to go but I want you to promise me you're gonna send me a picture of how big you get every week. I know a week is a little much but hey, I don't get to see you for a few months so I want to be as involved as I can. Please. By the way, I told my brother Roman, to take care of you, I know you have Maryse and all of your friends and family, but I just feel bad for not being there, so my brother Roman is going to attempt to fill my role. He's a little immature so, I'm sorry for that Beautiful. Take care of you and the baby, right me as soon as you can. _

_I Love You._

_Love, _

_Randy_

* * *

Arianna smiled down at the letter. She looked down at the barely there baby bump that all of her friends and surprisingly her family had been ooing and awing over. They constantly wanted to touch her and she really didn't want people touching her. Why did strangers thing they had a right to touch her when she was out buying anything from chocolate and other cravings to clothes and stuff. This was a question she would never know the answer too. She herself could barely see the baby bump yet some people seemed to have some kind of baby radar. Before she could contemplate anything else, she felt a wave of nausea overtake her.

Maryse looked up from the magazine she was reading and seemed to know what was wrong.

"Come on girly, I'll hold your hair."

"I will thank you forever." Arianna said before speeding to the bathroom with Maryse on her heels. Morning sickness had gotten worse ever since she found out she was pregnant.

After 20 torturous minutes, Maryse and Arianna finally decided it was safe enough to go the living room. They had just sat down when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you just relax." Maryse said.

"No, no. I'm fine. I need air anyway." Arianna said before walking to the door and answering it.

"Umm, hey, I'm Roman. Randy's brother."

* * *

**_There you go guys. So I decided that I wanted to make this story, more than just letters. Obviously it's based around the letters but there's going to be some serious drama that you actually need to see or be there (per say) instead of just reading about it through the letters so I'm gonna update every other day so I can type that. Hopefully next time's will be longer. I just got kind of lazy on this one. Sowwy:-( I will see you on Wednesday. Thank you for the nice reviews. Keep reviewing and yeah, bye guys._**

**_~Rose aka Avril_**


	3. Cravings

Hey guys new chapter today:-) Hope you enjoy a small itsy bitsy A/N at the bottom that may help you visualize the story better. On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cravings**

* * *

**Arianna: **

**January 6****th****, 2012 **

**5:21 P.M**

"ROMAN!" Arianna yelled for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. It was his entire fault though, he said to call him for anything she needed and at the moment she needed a Warm Brownie Sunday from _Burger King_.

"Yes, your highness." Roman said doing a theatrical bow In front of her.

"I just have to tell you something," Arianna said smiling.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I was watching TV right, and I saw this thing that guaranteed to save a life, that thing is just a measly Warm Brownie Sunday from _Burger King_. And specifically, it would save my life. SO would you like please drive down to _Burger King_ and get me one? I would forever be grateful."

"So let me get this straight you said that whole speech demanding that I go all the way to _Burger King _which is by the way 30 minutes away, just to get you one Warm Brownie Sunday."

Arianna pretended to think about it for a second, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Fine, just because I'm afraid of my crazy ass brother's fists. " Roman said pouting before grabbing his car keys and turning away from her to go to the door. Arianna smiled as he walked out. She was hoping he would get back quick.

* * *

**Roman**

**January 6****th****, 2012**

**5:35 P.M**

She was beautiful. There was no denying it.

There was something about her that drew people in. She was beautiful, playful, had a great sense of humor and could find the good in every situation she was put in. He could see as much with what she was going through with her pregnancy. He could tell she was freaked out and had no idea what to do, but she kept a smile on her face that was genuine and she made her pregnancy seem as if it was god's gift to humanity. Anyone else in her place wouldn't have even told Randy, or would have considered adoption, or even abortion; but not her. She was basically perfect. In the short time he had been around her he couldn't find a flaw except she was kind of clumsy. That was all, nothing more. What killed Roman the most was that she was perfect, perfect for Randy. They complimented each other like it was heaven made. Randy had anger issues; she was the calm that kept him grounded. Randy was cocky and arrogant, she was the person that reminded him who he really was. Arianna was clumsy; he would never let her fall. Roman was falling for Arianna, and falling hard.

* * *

___Randall Keith Orton_

___January 5____th____, 2012_

___McMahon U.S. Army Base_

___Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany_

_Randy,_

_Before I say anything else, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE NEXT?! You'll be lucky if I even let you touch me when you get back. I'm excited about the baby but, morning sickness is not fun. I throw up for at least 3 hours every morning and when I'm not busy throwing up, I'm busy either being nauseous or craving stuff. By the way I think I've gained like 5 pounds since your brother's been here. I've made him go to Burger King like 50 times in the past 2 weeks. I really need to start eating healthier in order to not have to lose so much weight when I finally give birth but it's so hard. When you get a craving you get a craving and I won't let it go until I eat it. But its technically it's his fault. He told me that if I needed or wanted anything just to ask. That was his error he should of never said WANTED but since he did, you know I got to take advantage of it. But he's a good sport, he hasn't complained, and I know he wants to choke me. I am sure I probably passed the line when I woke him up at 2 am to go to Wal-Mart to buy Klondike bars. But then again, I think he's just scared you're going to do something to him if he doesn't comply with all of my demands, I just really want to know what you told him. I invited him to stay over at my apartment for a while. He is hilarious. That's one of the reasons, I asked him to stay for a while at my apartment. It's kind of nice to have a roommate again since Maryse can't be with me all hours of the day. I can't wait for you to get home so we can finally have a home of our own, I'm just saying right now that I want us to live here in my apartment cause let's face it. My apartment is awesome. _

_ Anyways, back to what I was saying is that a plus of him being here is he is super helpful. He's been doing almost all of the house work since the smell of the chemicals I use to clean my house make me extra nauseous. Don't ask why, because I honestly don't get it. I mean I've been using the same chemicals forever not once have those chemicals made me nauseous. And honestly I don't understand why my body likes all of this junk food. I watched some videos on YouTube about pregnant girls and they're all healthy and in shape and stuff at three months so tell me why I am the one that had to like junk food? I mean I always thought I was going to be the type of pregnant woman that liked to eat like fruit and stuff, yes I was wrong. I am ashamed to say that I was wrong. Enclosed with the letter is a picture of me 3 months pregnant as of today, my next appointment with my doctor, Dr. Stratus, is in a few days. I'll tell you what happened in probably the next letter I send you. Everyone who couldn't already tell now knows that I am in fact pregnant. I haven't gone maternity shopping because I'm kind of really hoping that I won't gain a lot of weight because I love my clothes I truly do. I'm probably going to basically wear dresses and loose stuff like that. But I have heard that maternity jeans are like really comfortable to yeah I'll probably get a few of those. Your brother told me that if I beat him at a game of LIFE he would wear a pair of maternity jeans and take a selfie with me. I am totally looking forward to that. I think it will be hilarious to see him like that. I'll send you a picture if that does happen because I mean who wouldn't want to see that. I can't even describe him. He's just amazing. He's really fun, and he tries to keep my mind off of problems. I love that about him. Plus it's just really nice to have someone to talk to when I get home from work. Especially since I come home from work really stressed. Being a graphic designer isn't as easy as it seems you know. I get paid to draw up sketches and make them come true on the computer with different programs. What I truly hate the most is when I work really hard on something and the client doesn't like it. I really feel like slapping some people when that happens it's like the worse experience for me since I mean come on. That's my baby. I worked hard on that probably losing eye vision to create it and you don't like it? What?! It just pisses me off. But Roman really helps me take my mind off of things. Just like writing letters to you does but I can't exactly write you one each day and send it so I have to work with what I have. _

_ Baby gets bigger every day, I really want a girl. I always see some totally adorable girl stuff when I go shopping. I just really can't wait to meet her. I really want you to be here when she is born. I will understand but I know I'm going to be like totally pissed that you weren't there. Who else am I going to threaten to never let touch me again? I mean I have to have the person that put me in that situation to do that right? In your last letter you asked me if I was kidding. Believe me if it was up to me, I wouldn't have chosen this. But I do believe in fate and destiny and if this happened it was for a reason. I like to think it was for a good one. As I said before I am about three months exactly as far as the doctor could guess. The baby is fine, she/he is perfect actually I didn't tell you sooner because I found out I think the 15 of December. I was so in shock. I knew I couldn't call you, so I though a bunch of times to try to figure out how to tell you. I knew it couldn't be some huge grand gesture since obviously you aren't here. So try to get your hands on the computer when I tell you I was online and saw the cutest idea on how to find out the sex of the baby. I am so excited to find out but I don't want to find out by myself and then wait to tell you through the letter so just try to get a computer. It will be so cute. By the way I've been thinking back to when we were together and I think I got the golden answer. One of the condoms might have broken. I'm not sure but we weren't exactly paying attention to them. But yeah, either they broke, or you deliberately poked holes in to all of them. I don't think you wanted to be a father this soon, so I'm going with option number 1. There's your lesson kids. Always check your protection. I feel like I should be on some kind of PSA. I'm going to go baby, your brother is taking me to the movies hopefully I don't puke on anyone. I love you and I'm fine. Also I know you can't choose how much time you have to stay I just really want you to try. All joking aside I can't do this without you. It's hard enough as it is, but without you here is feels wrong I wish you could be here right now. I miss you so much._

_Love, _

_Arianna_

* * *

Randy didn't know how to feel. This letter was the only thing that had kept him sane and he knew he had to write her back. But how could he write her back like this. He had been putting it off for days. But he had to face it. Questions were running through his mind almost mocking him. A thought that was once at the back of his head came up front and was causing a lot of memories and bad thought to come forth.

Why did Arianna talk so much about her brother? She barely mentioned her friend this time. She usually always told him how her friends were doing but why not now? Why did she ask Roman to stay with her? Did she need someone with her that badly? Times like these made him feel so selfish by joining the army. Why did he even join? Why couldn't he just go to a regular college and get a normal job and meet here like that? Why did it have to be by these circumstances?

"Stop it Randy." He finally told himself. He was being selfish. There was nothing going on with her and his brother. They were friends and Roman was doing what he basically threatened him to do. It was a plutonic relationship. Randy wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he so easily distrust the girl that he loved and his brother? He was helping her, that's what he wanted. Randy finally felt better and sat up on his cot. He picked up the music box in his duffel and grabbed the paper and the pen. He had to write her back he missed her like crazy. Her letter would have probably been on its way if he hadn't gotten so jealous. He looked at her picture again smiling at the picture of her lifting up her shirt, showing off the barely noticeable baby bump on her torso. Randy smiles because it was his child and that was the woman he was going to marry. There was nothing going on between Arianna and Roman.

At least he hoped.

* * *

A/N Hey guys sorry for the late update I mean it's still Wednesday so that should be counted as on time right? I rewrote this chapter like 3 times and I still don't like it but I promised an update every other day and I will keep my word. So the thing that I wanted ya'll to know was that pictures of Arianna are on my profile. I finally decided on the beautiful Ms. Irina Shayk. I thought she was perfect after a long exhausting search. Oh and tell me in the review what the baby shall be boy or girl? Name ideas? See you on Friday my peeps.

~Rose aka Avril


End file.
